A Day to Remember
by Eternal-Supernerd
Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel have been together for a few months, and Eugene is ready to take the plunge and get married. But how will he propose? A present for tossmymagicgoldenhair on tumblr.


**Hello again! So, this story is a present for tumblr user tossmymagicgoldenhair because she won my giveaway that I held over on tumblr. It's just a short Tangled one-shot, so I hope you enjoy! Review if you want!**

* * *

"Excuse me? Your majesty?" Eugene asked quietly as he opened the door to the King's study, peeking his head in.

"Yes, Mr. Fitzherbert?" the King replied in his deep voice, looking up from the documents he held in his hands at the door.

"May I come in? There's something I need to discuss with you."

"Of course, my boy. Come in, take a seat," he said with a faint smile, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. Smiling back, Eugene strode in to the office, shutting the door behind him before he walked across the room and sat in the chair before the King.

"So, what's troubling you, son?" the King said with a smile, removing his reading glasses and placing them on his desk before he relaxed into his chair.

"It's Rapunzel," Eugene said, almost nervously, not meeting the King's eye.

"Oh! Is she alright?" the King asked, concerned.

"Yes, she's fine. Wonderful, actually. It's just…" Eugene trailed off, his brows furrowing as he tried to decide what to say next. After a moment, he sighed before shaking his head and sitting up straight, looking the King in the eyes.

"Sir, I'm just going to spit it out before I lose my cool. I want to marry Rapunzel, and I want your blessing," Eugene stated firmly, his face showing determination with just a hint of fear.

The room was silent for a moment before the King burst out in a fit of laughter, making Eugene's jaw drop and is shoulders slump dejectedly. But after a moment, the King ceased his laughing and smiled at Eugene, shaking his head gently.

"I'm sorry, my boy. I didn't mean to laugh. I just didn't think that the former 'most notorious criminal' in my kingdom would actually _ask _to marry my daughter. To be completely honest with you, I thought you would have just asked her without my blessing," the King chuckled, standing up and walking over to pour himself some wine.

"I… I may not have been the most honest or morally good man before, but your daughter has made me a better man, so I thought it wise to ask for your blessing before I proposed to her. Also, I was kind of scared you'd have me executed if I didn't," Eugene said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I admire your honesty. And the act of you asking to make an honest woman of my daughter shows me that you really have changed," the King said with a grin, raising his wine glass slightly to Eugene before drinking some of the dark liquid.

"Thank you, your majesty. So…?"

"Yes, Mr. Fitzherbert. You have my royal blessing to ask my daughter for her hand in marriage. I wish you good luck, not that I think you'll need it," he replied, chuckling again as he sat back down at his desk, picking up his reading glasses again and putting them on.

"Thank you again, sir. I promise that I will always make Rapunzel happy. She is my new dream," Eugene said almost dreamily before he turned and exited the King's study, a wide grin on his face.

* * *

"EUUUUUUUUUUGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENE! Come on, wake up!" Rapunzel shouted happily as she burst into Eugene's room, racing over to his bed and jumping on top of him.

Rapunzel's butt landed on his stomach, and Eugene awoke with a start, letting out an 'oof' noise as she landed upon him. When Rapunzel saw that his eyes had opened, she began bouncing gently up and down on his stomach as she stared down at her man.

"Baby… What time is it?" Eugene groaned as he ran his hand through his hair, slightly frustrated, but mostly just tired.

"Eight o'clock! You said we were going to spend the whole day together today! I've been up since five because I'm so excited! Come on, we need to start moving!" she said happily, gently shaking Eugene's shoulders as she continued to bounce on his stomach.

Groaning tiredly, Eugene reached up and wrapped his arms around Rapunzel's waist, pulling her body flat against his and rolling them to the side so they were both lying in his bed, facing each other. He adjusted the blanket so it was over both of them, then went back to wrapping his arms around Rapunzel, throwing one of his legs over hers so she was trapped in his embrace.

He leaned his head down to kiss her soft plump lips as passionately as he could for only being half awake, then broke the kiss after a minute and placed her head under his chin. Rapunzel just lay there in his arms, hoping that he was just resting for a few more minutes before he got up, but when she heard his breathing even out, she frown.

Moving her head out from under his chin, she scooted up the bed slowly until her head was on the pillow beside his, there noses only a few inches away from each other. Leaning in after a moment, she kissed his lips softly before moving on to pepper his strong cheekbones and solid jaw in feather light kisses.

A grin slowly formed on Eugene's thin lips as Rapunzel continued to kiss him, and a few moments later, he open his amber eyes and looked at her with a happiness all over his face.

"Good morning, Rapunzel," he said softly, making Rapunzel cease her kissing so she could look him in the eyes.

"Good morning, Eugene. Are you going to get up now?" she asked quizzically, an innocent smile on her lips.

"Mmm hmm. How about you go get Pascal, and I'll meet you at Max's stable in ten minutes, okay?"

"Alright! Hurry, okay? I'm so excited, I can't hardly wait any longer!" she said happily before she jumped out of his bed and rushed out of his room, the door slamming behind her as she raced towards her room.

Eugene laid in bed for a moment more before he stood up and began to dress for the day. He was actually glad that Rapunzel had come into his room this morning, because he knew she liked when their clothes matched, so he could pick out his clothes accordingly. The dress she was wearing was a light blue summer gown with sage green detailing, so Eugene decided to wear his normal white shirt with a dark blue vest and green pants, finishing the look off with his normal brown boots and brown belt.

After he had gotten his hair to look perfect and had shaved his stubble, he went over to his old satchel, which was hanging on a nail on the wall, proudly displayed. Opening the flap, he reached in and grabbed the small ring box, placing it in the small pouch attached to his belt. Patting it reassuringly, he left his room with a smile, heading for the stables.

In the stables, he found Rapunzel talking animatedly to both Max and Pascal, and not wanting to interrupt the adorable conversation, he leaned against the wall of the stable and watched the three of them with a warm smile on his face. When Rapunzel finally noticed him though, she bounded over to him and began firing off questions towards him, curious about today.

Once Eugene had answered most of her questions, the four of them headed into town, Eugene and Rapunzel walking alongside each other, their hands entwined together. As they entered the town square, many of the villagers came over to talk to them, though in truth, most of them only wanted to speak to Rapunzel.

Eugene stood behind her, with one of his hands resting casually on her waist as she talked animatedly to her people. He was so thrilled that the people of Corona had taken to Rapunzel so quickly and easily, because he knew she was scared they wouldn't. But everyone loved her, for she was a kind-hearted and just overall wonderful princess.

Awhile later, Eugene told Rapunzel that they best be on their way so they could do all the things Eugene had planned out for them, and she of course quickly agreed, saying goodbye to everyone before they set off again. As they reached the bridge that connected the capital city to the rest of the kingdom, Eugene helped Rapunzel onto Maximus' back before getting on behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and grabbed the reins, gently snapping them and Max began to trot away from the city.

"Ooh! Where are we going?" Rapunzel asked Eugene, turning around to look at him with excitement in her eyes.

"Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch!" Eugene replied, repeating the same thing he had told Rapunzel before he took her to the Snuggly Duckling for the first time.

Knowing what Eugene was referring to, Rapunzel bounced up and down happily, clapping her hands excitedly. She hadn't seen her friends for a few weeks, and it thrilled her that she and Eugene got to go see them again. Turning her head to the side, Rapunzel maneuvered herself so she could place a soft kiss on Eugene's cheek, which made him grin down at her, hugging her tightly against him.

When they turned the corner onto the pathway leading up to the Snuggly Duckling, Rapunzel squealed happily when she saw all of their thug friends outside, waving and cheering for them, all of them smiling happily. Maximus stopped right in front of them and Rapunzel practically jumped off him and went to hug each and every one of her friends.

Once everyone had hugged Rapunzel, all of them headed inside the pub and began to each tell Rapunzel how each of them had been. The thugs had all moved the tables close to the table at which Eugene and Rapunzel were sitting at. While Rapunzel was busy listening to Attila talk about how he wanted to start selling his cupcakes in a shop in the capital, Eugene waved over the owner, and began whispering in his ear, handing him a few gold coins.

A few minutes later, the owner returned and placed a mug of ale, a glass of wine, and two plates in front of Eugene and Rapunzel, which made Rapunzel gasp happily, looking at Eugene for an explanation, which made him only shrug in response. The plates each had a piece of mutton, dumplings, and a small cup of hearty vegetable stew. After thanking the owner for making them this meal, the two began to dig into their meal whilst the thugs continued to talk to them.

Once there plates were cleared and their glasses empty, Eugene announced that they were leaving, which made all the thugs sad. But Rapunzel promised to return as soon as she could, and after she had hugged them all once again, the four of them headed out again. Once the got back into the city, they wandered around like they did on the very first day they visited the kingdom. They got cupcakes and sat on the edge of the fountain to eat them, occasionally letting the each other take bits of the other's cupcake.

Rapunzel noticed a small smudge of lemon frosting on the corner of Eugene's lips, so she slowly leaned in and kissed him, the tip of her tongue gently licking it away. When she pulled away from the kiss, she giggled nervously and blushed when she saw the look Eugene was giving her.

Once they had finished their cupcakes, they visited a few small shops, like the paint shop and the frying pan shop. As the clock tower chimed four o'clock, the two of them walked hand and hand to the main square, where a band was playing, and many people were already dancing. Smiling knowingly at each other, Eugene and Rapunzel released each other and joined the many dancers, getting caught up in the very same dance the did on their first day in the kingdom.

And just like before, the two of them ended up wrapped in each other's arms, though this time, instead of breaking apart awkwardly, Rapunzel got up on her tiptoes and kissed Eugene lovingly on the mouth, which made everyone around them cheer. A few moments later, Rapunzel broke the kiss, and the two stared at each other as they caught their breath.

"Rapunzel?"

"Yes, Eugene?"

"Let's go. I have one last surprise for you," he said, releasing her from his arms and gently taking her hand in his, pulling her along behind him as they head down towards the docks.

As the sun set around them, shrouding them in a beautiful golden glow, Eugene looked behind him at Rapunzel, and he gave her a small, loving smile as he saw that the setting sun had made her hair appear to look golden once again. As they finally reached the docks, Rapunzel gasped at what she saw. It was the boat they had ridden in together on her birthday, but it now had their names written on the sides.

"Oh Eugene! Did you do this?" Rapunzel asked, running over to the boat and gazing at it happily before turning her head to look at Eugene.

"Yes. I bought it and then had our names written on it. Do you like it?" he asked, walking over to look at the boat with her.

"I love it! Eugene, this is a wonderful surprise! But, what is it for?" Rapunzel said quizzically, tilting her head to the side as she gazed at Eugene.

"I did it for you because I love you," he said, and he realized that that was the first time he had said it out loud.

"I love you too!" Rapunzel said after a moment, smiling happily at Eugene and hugging him tightly before releasing him, walking over to Max and Pascal, who were smiling at the happy couple.

Once Rapunzel had told their animal companions that they would be back soon, she got into the boat, and Eugene followed suit, patting his belt pouch gently to make sure the ring was still there, and it was. Pushing off from the dock, he began to row out to their spot where they watched the lanterns before on Rapunzel's birthday. He gazed at Rapunzel for a moment before turning around to Max and winking at him, giving him the signal to put Eugene's grand plan into action, and Max bounded off towards the castle.

As soon as Eugene got to their spot, he brought the oar back into the boat and gazed at Rapunzel, who was gazing at her kingdom with a happy smile on her face. It brought Eugene such joy that he was able to bring Rapunzel home, and that everyone loved her and accepted her for who she was. After a little bit, Rapunzel noticed Eugene staring at her, and she turned her body so she was facing him.

"Eugene, today has been so wonderful. Even though I'm not exactly sure what's so special about today, I've loved all the nice things you've done for me," she said with an appreciative smile on her lips, leaning forward to kiss his lips softly.

"I'm glad you've enjoyed today, Rapunzel. But… I have one last surprise for you," he said, grasping her hands tightly in his as he stared into her eyes, amber to green.

"Oh! What is the surpri-" she was about to ask, but she was cut off as she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, and she turned to look at what it was.

There, above the castle, was a single lantern, floating slowly up into the night sky. As soon as it was high enough, others were released, and soon there were thousands in the air, surrounding them. As they began to float downwards, closer to the couple, Rapunzel once again felt Eugene's eyes on her, and when she turned towards him, she gasped.

Grinning like an idiot was Eugene, who was precariously perched on one knee on the bottom of the boat, with a ring box in his hands.

"...Eugene?" Rapunzel said, confused yet happy, clutching her hands to her chest as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Rapunzel, the first moment I laid eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I've always felt the need to protect you and make sure you are loved. I love everything about you, from your body to your personality, and… and once I came back to life, I knew I needed to marry you someday. You and I have rescued each other countless times, and I want us to continue saving each other for the rest of our lives.

The last couple months we've been together have been amazing, and wonderful, and the best time of my life. I love you with all of my heart, and I promise to always love you and respect you and by faithful to you. I will love you until the day I die… again… but me dying again isn't important. What is important is that I, Eugene Fitzherbert love you Rapunzel, Princess of Corona with all my heart and soul. So will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" he finished, opening the ring box to reveal a glittering golden ring covered in jewels.

"Yes! Yes of course! Oh, Eugene!" Rapunzel cried out happily as Eugene grinned at her and placed the ring upon her finger before she lunged on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with fiery passion. Unfortunately, Rapunzel lunging at Eugene made the boat rock furiously, and it quickly tipped over, making the two of them fall into the water with a splash.

After they popped their heads back out of the water, Eugene got the boat right-side up again, and he helped Rapunzel into the boat before joining her. They sat in silence for a moment before they both began to laugh loudly, hugging each other tightly as they did so.

"Are you okay? You still have the ring on, right?" Eugene asked, looking down at Rapunzel, slightly worried.

"I'm fine. And yep, it's still on there," she said with a goofy grin on her face, bringing her left hand up to examine the ring.

"Good. Well, we should probably head back before we catch a cold in these wet clothes," Eugene said with a smile, removing himself from Rapunzel's embrace and grabbing the oar again, steering them back to the deck.

Once the boat was tied up, the two of them walked hand in hand back to the castle, feeling calm in the cool evening air even though they were both soaked from head to toe. When they arrived, they were met by the King and Queen, who both started laughing when they saw that they were both sopping wet, but they offered their congratulations when they saw the gorgeous ring upon Rapunzel's finger.

After changing out of their wet clothes and having dinner, Rapunzel and Eugene retired to bed, but instead of parting ways at Rapunzel's room, she dragged Eugene inside, even though he protested. She didn't understand that even though they were now engaged, it was still not proper for a man and a woman, especially the princess and an ex-thief, to be in a room alone together.

But nonetheless, Eugene stayed with Rapunzel that night, sleeping in his pants and shirt while Rapunzel was dressed in a long nightgown. The two of them stayed up until past midnight, talking about everything and nothing, until eventually they fell asleep wrapped around each other, with dreams of their wedding and futures together dancing in their heads.


End file.
